1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method of treating retrovirus infections, such as HIV and also herpesvirus infections such as human cytomegalovirus (HCMV) infections, and diseases caused by such infections, such as AIDS, ARC and related expressions of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), such as lymphadenopathy, by administering triciribine, triciribine 5'-monophosphate, the DMF adduct of triciribine, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof to a patient suffering from HIV infection.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) and AIDS related complex (ARC) result from infection with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). The need for an effective treatment of AIDS, ARC and lymphadenopathy is great, due to the continuing increase of HIV infections and consequent opportunistic infections such as HCMV in the population. Current epidemiologic data show that infection with HIV leads to AIDS in over 90% of affected individuals within a ten-year period. Tragically, the number of individuals already infected means that the number of AIDS cases will continue to increase for the foreseeable future.
AZT (zidovudine) has been recommended for the treatment of AIDS and ARC. However, results are less than satisfactory. In particular, AZT therapy is known to cause severe side effects, such as anemia. In addition, there are strains of HIV-1 which are resistant to treatment with AZT.
Thus, there remains a need for an effective treatment of HIV infection and AIDS, ARC, and lymphadenopathy.
Human cytomegalovirus (HCMV) is responsible for many life-threatening infections in immunosuppressed patients such as those receiving organ or tissue transplants, cancer patients, burn patients and those afflicted with AIDS. In addition, intrauterine HCMV infections are second only to Down's syndrome as a known cause of mental retardation. Ganciclovir (DHPG) is the only drug available for treatment of some of those infections including CMV gastrointestinal infections and CMV retinitis. Unfortunately, prolonged therapy with ganciclovir causes serious side effects, such as neutropenia, which limits its use. Recently, ganciclovirresistant strains of HCMV have been isolated from AIDS patients undergoing ganciclovir treatment.
Thus, there also remains a need for an effective treatment of HCMV infection.